Free the Kids!
by Ellis97
Summary: Sherman is in danger of being stolen by a crazy madman to be put into child labor and building the madman a wiener ship to return to Wiener Planet! Can our heroes save Sherman and the other children before it's too late? Find out in today's adventure of Mr. Peabody and Sherman and Friends. Loosely based on the Aqua Teen episode, Dickesode and the Totally Spies episode, Zooneyland.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**This story is loosley based off of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode, Dickesode and the Totally Spies episode, Zooneyland. Enjoy this Mr. Peabody and Sherman adventure! **

* * *

><p>Our story opens at Frostbite Falls' newest fast food joint, The Limb Burger. We see our friends, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman eating right there.<p>

"Boy these Limb Burgers are tasty." Bullwinkle said "Not as good as Mooseberry Burgers though."

"I consider these exquisite." Mr. Peabody took a sip out of his drink.

"They're good." Sherman munched on his burger.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody lectured "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Mr. Peabody..." Sherman whined "Why do I have to get the kiddie meal?"

"Because that's what boys are supposed to eat at these places Sherman." Peabody ate his adult-sized burger.

"Hey!" Bullwinkle showed his friends a french fry box "Look at this! It's one of those Monopoly-type contests. Everytime you take a game piece off, you get a prize."

He ripped a game piece off the back of his french fry box and read it.

"What did you win Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked.

"I won a free meal with the purchase of a large Coke." Bullwinkle showed them the game piece "Rocky do yours!"

Rocky ripped the game piece off of his.

"Hokey smoke!" He read his game piece "I won a free gift certificate for a mega-sized fries and double Limb Burger. See what you win Mr. Peabody."

"I see..." Mr. Peabody read his game piece "20 cents off my next order of finger fries. See what you win Sherman."

Sherman ripped his game piece off "Tonight you will be thrown into the clutches of Dr. Limb Burger."

"Let me read that Sherman." Peabody snached the game piece and read it "Maybe we should check with the manager on this."

"Are you nuts?!" Rocky asked "He's the guy who steals Sherman! We can't check with him."

Just then, before Rocky could think of anything, two employees arrived at the scene.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yes you can!" The employee nodded his head. "I believe that your boy is gonna get sent into the clutches of our founder, Dr. Limb Burger."

"No he's not!" Mr. Peabody protested "Come on Sherman let's go!"

**LATER...**

They proceeded to leave and arrived home. They had called Jessica to discuss their prediciment.

"I hope we never go back to Limb Burger." Rocky said.

"Tell me about it!" Bullwinkle crossed his arms "They don't have any Mooseberry sodas."

"No Bullwinkle!" Rocky said "Sherman's life is in danger."

"He's gonna end up in the clutches of that creepy manager." Jessica said "They can't take Sherman away from us. He's my little boyfriend."

She hugged him and kissed his forehead three times. Peabody growled, but he was more concerned that Sherman was gonna be kidnapped by some weirdo.

"Actually Jessica..." Peabody spoke out "They can. Apparently, when we bought Sherman that kiddie meal, we signed a legally binding contract that allows them to take him away and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Oh no!" Jessica gasped.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky shouted.

"If he is taken, can I turn his room into a lounge?" Bullwinkle asked.

"BULLWINKLE!" The gang yelled.

"Sorry." The talking moose blushed.

"What're gonna do Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked "I don't wanna be taken by a creepazoid."

"No problem Sherman..." Mr. Peabody answered. "We will think of something my boy, but for now, we gotta lay low."

Meanwhile, outside Rocky's house, the employees from Limb Burger were secretly spying on our heroes. They had been plotting a way to get Sherman. Just then, one of the employee's cell-phone rang.

"Did you get the boy yet?" Asked the man on the other line.

"We're working on it Dr. Limb Burger." The employee said.

Meanwhile, in a strange building, a wiener was lurking in his office and watching the children he stole do his dirty work. They were making what appeared to be a giant spaceship made out of wieners. The wiener

"KEEP WORKING!" Limb Burger whipped the children "You must work faster, so tonight I will have enough children to complete the Wiener Ship and return to Wiener Planet. Your parents cannot save you, you belong to me."

**BACK IN FROSTBITE FALLS...**

"Okay everyone..." Rocky said "We are gonna need to keep an eye out for any of Limb Burgers henchmen. Jessica! You'll need to watch after Sherman and not let him out of your sight."

"Got it Rocky!" Jessica said.

"Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and I will keep watch for Limb Burger's henchmen while you look after Sherman." Rocky finished.

"You know Jessica..." Peabody raised his eyes with a sly look "I could help you with your babysitting."

"Mr. Peabody!" Rocky flicked his floppy ears "Focus! We need to help Sherman!"

"Oh yes we do!" Peabody came back to his senses "We have to be armed and watch out for those kidnappers."

**THAT NIGHT...**

Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle had been watching outside of the house for the kidnappers. They had double bullet shotguns in their hands.

"Now all we need to do is watch out for those creeps." Bullwinkle said.

Inside the house, Sherman had put on his pajamas and Jessica was watching out for him. Sherman had been ready for bed.

"Sleepy time Sherman." Jessica said.

"Okay Jessica." Sherman held her hand and they walked to Sherman's bedroom.

Sherman got into bed and Jessica tucked him in.

"Jessica..." Sherman said "I don't want to be taken from you, Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle. What if those creeps show up when I'm asleep?"

"Don't worry sweetie." Jessica hugged him "They won't take you! I'll be right here in your room with you in case they show up."

"Thanks Jessica." Sherman hugged her back.

Jessica tucked Sherman in bed and pecked him on the lips.

Back outside, two people had been watching Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody guard the house. It was Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale, arch-enemies of Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"Boris!" Natasha saw through her binoculars "It's moose and squirrel and dog is with them! We must get Sherman to Limb Burger."

"Don't worry honey bun." Boris took out a gun "This tranquilizer will put moose, squirrel, and dog into coma for about 8 hours, depending on what they weigh."

Boris locked the gun on the talking squirrel, moose, and dog and shot tranquil's at them, knocking them out cold.

"Now we get Sherman dollink." Natasha and Boris ran inside the house.

Inside Sherman's bedroom, Jessica was sitting right beside Sherman's bed watching the orange haired boy sleep. He looked so adorable when sleeping. Suddenly, the door slammed, waking the two up.

"W-what's going on?" Sherman woke up and put his glasses on.

Boris and Natasha shot tranquilizers at Sherman and Jessica and knocked them out cold.

"We got the boy Dr. Limb Burger." Boris said into his cell phone.

"Excellent." Limb Burger said on his other line "Working with Fearless Leader and his Pottsylvanian army was my best idea ever."

"I'll bet it was Dr. Limb Burger." Boris said back "This is Boris Badenov over and out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well it looks like Boris and Natasha have captured Sherman and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Jessica have been knocked out cold. Have Boris and Natasha finally won? Will Limb Burger get back to Wiener Planet? Find out in our next chapter, "Stop the Rockets" or "Save the Children"! **


	2. Stop the Rockets or Save the Children

Well as you remember last time, Sherman had been in danger of being taken away by a giant, talking wiener. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Jessica tried to save him, but Boris and Natasha had stopped them and captured Sherman. Read and find out what happens next!

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Jessica had just woken up from their comas. They had noticed that they were in Sherman's bedroom.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky said "What's going on?"

"And where's Sherman?" Bullwinkle asked.

"OH NO!" Peabody yelled "Limb Burger's minons took Sherman!"

"What're we gonna do?" panicked Jessica.

"Maybe we can find a way to get to Limb Burger's lair and rescue Sherman." Rocky suggested "Come on Bullwinkle."

Our heroes had proceeded to get to the computer to look up Limb Burger's restaurant. They figured they could find out where Limb Burger Headquarters was.

"Limb Burger." Rocky typed onto the computer.

"Hey look Rock!" Bullwinkle pointed to a link he saw "There's a Limb Burger website, it might tell us where the Limb Burger Inc. Headquarters is."

"Sure thing Bullwinkle." Rocky clicked on the link to the website. The flying squirrel had read everything on the main page.

"The central building is in New Jersey?" Jessica asked "We'd better get there fast! Who knows what that creep is doing to Sherman?"

"Can you fly us there?" Peabody asked.

"I can't!" Rocky said "You guys are too heavy to carry a thousand miles."

"I think I have the answer." Bullwinkle snapped his fingers and he picked up the house telephone.

"What're you doing Bullwinkle?" Jessica asked the moose.

"I'm calling the one person who can help us." Bullwinkle dialed the phone.

"Who would that be Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked.

"Captain Peter 'Wrongway' Peachfuzz." He answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Bullwinkle, that guy is the worst navigator in the world!" Mr. Peabody said.

"Oh I'm sure by now he's gotten a better sense of direction." Bullwinkle assured the dog.

**BACK AT LIMB BURGER'S LAIR...**

Sherman had woken up in a cell with a bunch of other children. One in particular was a blone girl with a ponytail.

"Huh?" The redhead asked "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Finally. You've woken up." Said a girl.

"Who are you?" Sherman asked.

"I'm Karen Hinkle." The girl shook Sherman's hand "You're in Dr. Limb Burger's lair, he's kidnapped kids from all over Frostbite Falls to make a spaceship of wieners."

"I'm Sherman." Sherman shook Karen's hand "Nice to meet you."

"These are the other kids Limb Burger has kidnapped this month." Karen showed Sherman the other kids.

"Nice to meet you." Sherman waved his hand "I've never interacted with other kids before."

Just then, someone had arrived at the scene. It was Dr. Limb Burger.

"Ahhh." Limb Burger laughed "A new addition to my collection of children. I see you've met Karen and the others."

"You're a talking wiener! But forget that, how'd you get me anyways?" Sherman demanded.

"I had a little help from some friends of mine." Limb Burger showed Sherman his allies. It was Boris Badenov, Natasha, and their boss, Fearless Leader.

"BORIS BADENOV! NATASHA FATALE! FEARLESS LEADER!" Sherman yelled.

"You know these guys?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." the boy nodded "My friends, Rocky and Bullwinkle tangle with them from time to time."

"I got an idea to work with a partner, and when I found out that Dr. Limb Burger was a nefarious genius, I decided to recruit him." Fearless Leader said "So, we made a deal that we'd capture children and use them for hard labor, and when Limb Burger's ship was complete, we'd take children and train them to become Pottsylvanian spies."

"Yes we teach them to be rotten, to lie, to cheat, to be rottenest children in the world dollink." Natasha finished.

"That's right!" Boris said "Now we've got a friend of moose and squirrel. You may not be moose or squirrel, but you do."

"Now get to work!" Limb Burger handcuffed them to the place where the ship was being built.

**MEANWHILE...**

After over 9 hours of driving, wrong turns, tourist traps, and stopping for directions, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Jessica finally found the main building to Limb Burger's Headquarters. It was a building made of wieners.

"There it is!" Captain Peachfuzz said "I told you I'd get you here."

"Yes I believe that nine hours and several wrong turns help Captain Peachfuzz." Mr. Peabody remarked.

"But we made it Mr. Peabody." Rocky said.

"It's made out of wieners, how original." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of this car and save Sherman." Bullwinkle opened the door.

Just then, some guards appeared in the front door.

"Those guards look pretty tough gang..." Rocky said "We have to get past them but how?"

"I have an idea Rocky." Mr. Peabody suggested "Jessica could maybe seduce those guards while you, me, and Bullwinkle sneak past them. Then, she'll get them to come running after her and when she loses them, she'll follow her."

"Me? Seduce those security guards?" Jessica asked.

"Why not Jessica?" Rocky said "You're very attractive and any guy would fall head over heels with you."

"They'll fall on you like a ton of bricks." Bullwinkle said.

"Fine!" Jessica huffed "But I'm only doing this for Sherman."

Jessica had entered the lobby and went up to the guards with a very seductive look on her face, her legs crossed, and hands on her hips.

"Hello boys." She said in a sultry voice.

"WHOA! HO! HO! HO!" The men yelled. They were awestruck by her beauty and attractiveness. No man could take his eyes off of him, especially Mr. Peabody.

"I've lost my car. Can you boys help me find it?" Jessica batted her eyelashes.

"I'll help you!" The first guard ran to Jessica.

"No I will." The other one followed.

"Okay gang!" Rocky whispered "Let's go."

Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody ran into the building and got into the main lobby. Luckily, Jessica lost the guards in time the elevator was ready.

"Okay gang!" She said "Let's get Sherman back!"

"Which button do we push to find Limb Burger?" Asked Bullwinkle.

"I think it's the top floor Bullwinkle." Mr. Peabody assumed "That's always where evil villains do their evil plans."

"Let's go!" Rocky pressed the top floor button.

Upstairs, the kids had kept on trying to keep the sausages to hold together. Limb Burger, Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader had been watching them.

"All the wieners are polished sir." Karen panted.

"Good." Limb Burger nodded "Now you! Four Eyes! Finish the wiener rotor."

"Yes Dr. Limb Burger." Sherman quickly kept trying to hold the wieners to hold together.

"Great." Limb Burger said with an evil grin.

"You won't get away with this Limb Burger!" Karen exlclaimed.

"Oh but we will." Boris assured.

"In case you forgot kiddo..." Limb Burger yelled "You signed a binding legal contract the moment you ordered those kiddie meals."

"Yes Dr. Limb Burger." The kids sighed.

Just then, Mr. Peabody, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Jessica had snuck into the main entrance. Sherman had spotted them, he was so happy.

"MR. PEABODY!" He yelled.

"Moose and squirrel!" Boris and Natasha gasped.

"BORIS BADENOV AND NATASHA FATALE!" Screamed Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"Intruders!" Limb Burger yelled "Seize them!"

"Close the gate Badenov!" Fearless Leader ordered.

"You got it Fearless Leader!" Boris pulled a lever on the control panel and the gate was closed. However, the gate was pathetically made from wieners.

"Hey look Rocky!" Bullwinkle pointed "Bratwurst!"

"I am a big fan of sausages too Bullwinkle!" Mr. Peabody said back.

The moose and beagle started feasting onto the sausages. However, Rocky went to confront the villains, while Jessica went to free Sherman and the other kids.

"What're you doing in my lair?!" Limb Burger yelled.

"You can't just run around kidnapping children to make a wiener ship." Rocky exclaimed.

"I have an advanced degree in Wienology!" The wiener protested.

"You're a madman Limb Burger!" Rocky yelled "This ship will never fly!"

"Well how else am I supposed to get home?" Limb Burger asked.

"Call someone to pick you up!" Rocky exclaimed.

***Cue the dramatic music***

Limb Burger had pondered this for a moment and he had one thing to say "I will!"

**LATER...**

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica had arrived back home to Frostbite Falls safe and sound.

"Thanks to us Rocky..." Jessica said "Limb Burger's been defeated and all the kids have been sent home to their parents."

"Thanks for saving me Mr. Peabody." Sherman hugged his master.

"Y-you're welcome Sherman!" Peabody pulled himself away from the boy.

"I'm just so happy you're back." Jessica hugged Sherman. "I was afraid, I was so very afraid."

"Great to be back Jessica." Sherman and Jessica rubbed their noses together. Jessica then sweetly kissed his nose and hugged him again.

"Hey look!" Bullwinkle pointed to the TV "Limb Burger's on the news."

They all went to see the newscast.

**NEWS REPORT...**

"Limb Burger could not be reached for comment as he left the press conference with his cohorts in a giant spaceship made of wieners." The reporter said.

The newscast switched to a video showing Limb Burger, Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha running into the Limb Burger restaurant and escaping in a giant wiener ship.

"Which crashed into a building made of wieners..." The reporter continued over the video showing the spaceship crash into the Limb Burger main building and explode "That's apparently what it was made of if you've ever seen it from the New Jersey interstate."

**BACK IN ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE'S HOUSE...**

Our heroes were left speechless. They had no words for what they just witnessed. Except for Bullwinkle, who had one thing to saw...

"Anybody want half-smoked?" Bullwinkle asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well that's it for now! Stay tuned for more adventures of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica and stay tuned for our next story!**


End file.
